Harry and Hermione sitting in a tree
by Sopha couch
Summary: Professor Snape's twin brother Semur is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and is trying to get Harry and Hermione expelled, by drawing them together with love. Ah, WIZARDY LOVE!
1. The Beginning

**A/N:** I have decided to upgrade my story. It's the same text, only MUCH easier to read! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters (I wish!).

* * *

"HARRY! WAKE UP! TIME TO GO TO THAT STUPID SCHOOL OF YOURS!!!" screamed Aunt Petunia.

Harry woke up with a start.

It was the day, the day to go back to Hogwarts.

Harry jumped up and got changed. He ran downstairs and stopped. No one was in the kitchen. Where was everybody? He was starving!

He sat down at the table. He saw a pot. He ran to it and looked in it. Nothing. Nothing at all in the pot. All of a sudden he heard a HONK! He ran to the front door. Everyone was in the car.

"Get in the cruddy car!" screamed Uncle Vernon.

"But I haven't had breakfast!" said Harry.

Of course nobody cared.

Uncle Vernon got out of the car and grabbed Harry by the hand. He pushed Harry in to the car. Harry found all his belongings in there. They started to drive.

When they got to the station Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon met Professor Snape.

They seemed to be talking about something very interesting. But Harry couldn't quite hear over Dudley's wretched voice.


	2. The Discussion

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters. That'd be the day.

* * *

"Now I must say, that Harry is a little idiot, but what do you want us to do about it?" said Aunt Petunia.

"I could get him out of your way..." said Snape.

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia looked at each other.

Harry couldn't hear anything over Dudley and everyone in the station.

Harry looked at his watch. The train was going leave in 10 minutes! He ran to go and tell Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon but they didn't care.

Harry realized that Snape was gone. He looked at his watch again.

5 more minutes! He didn't care about anything now except getting on the train. He ran through the platform and ran onto the train.

He looked out the door. He turned around to see Snape. "Good evening Potter. We aren't getting into any trouble are we now, are we?" Snape said with an evil smirk on his face.

"No sir," said Harry.

"Good. Now follow me." Snape said.

Harry didn't feel right. Snape led him to Hermione and Ron.

They were relieved to see him and they jumped out of their seats, but then they saw Snape behind Harry and they sank back into their seats.

What was going on?


	3. Semur Snape?

Harry and Hermione gave each other a hug and Ron and Harry shook hands.

They all sat down and told each other about their summer.

"What happened when Snape brought you in?" asked Ron.

Harry told them about how Snape and the Dursleys were talking about him.

All of a sudden, Professor McGonagall came in and asked for Ron.

After 5 minutes Ron came in with a surprised expression on his face.

"Are you okay?" asked Hermione.

"What happened?" asked Harry curiously.

"Percy's been expelled for having a love affair with Penelope Clearwater over the summer!" said Ron, shivering.

"WHAT?!?" Harry and Hermione said simultaneously.

"It's just a pack of lies! Percy was out camping the whole summer! Unless....." Ron began, thoughtfully rubbing his chin.

"Wait a minute that doesn't make sense! My parents were boyfriend and girlfriend and everybody knew! They weren't expelled!" said Harry.

"It's a new rule," Ron said sarcastically.

"That's horrible!" Hermione exclaimed.

"And Percy was Head Boy!" Harry cried.

The rest of the ride they talked of how unfair it was to have Percy expelled.

When they got to Hogwarts, everybody new about what happened to Percy. Even the first year students!

They sat down at they're table. "Welcome to Hogwarts!" said Dumbledore. "Let me be the first one to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Snape!"

Everybody turned to each other. But wait, how could Snape be the Potions teacher AND the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher?

"I know many of you are confused, because I am the twin brother of Severus Snape. I am your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Semur Snape," said the man standing at the podium.

He looked exactly like Snape.


End file.
